The present invention relates generally to mounting assemblies and, in particular, to an assembly adapted to be releasably attached to a mounting surface on a body panel of an automotive vehicle for mounting at least one component thereto.
It is common in vehicles to provide a location to stow cargo and/or mount attachments thereto. Cargo hooks, cargo clips, bag hooks are all well known for storage locations. Occasionally, a more robust connection is desired. Such a connection can include a rail member attached to a body panel of the vehicle by a plurality of bolts or screws. Prior art rails, however have been attached to the body panel by welding a backing plate on to the body panel to eliminate any possibility of turning while the bolt or screw is being tightened. Welding the backing plate to the body panel, however, is disadvantageously costly, labor intensive and is not user friendly for installation, service, or repair.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an assembly for mounting at least one component thereto that is cost and labor effective and user friendly for installation, service or repair.